the challenge
by celtic33
Summary: When Booth tires from Brennan's headstrong tendency to jump into danger, a challenge is issued I posted a draft by mistake before. Here is the proper first chapter
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I don't own anything. Well maybe the writing but the characters or songs. Nope not a one.

"Fine!" he shouted. "I can't believe how stubborn you are!"

They were standing face to face, their chests a hair's breadth apart.

"I am not being stubborn!" she yelled. "And I will not be intimidated by you like I'm a suspect."

A crowd gathered outside her office where everyone could see through her glass walls at the imminent train wreck that was certainly about to happen.

"I am not trying to intimidate you," he said sternly. "Is it my fault that I'm physically bigger and stronger than you, like men are supposed to be, anthropologically speaking?"

Her eyes widened with fury and her face flushed causing her creamy skin to resemble the flames that were shooting out of her eyes.

"This is not good," Cam said to the other spectators.

"I can't believe he'd use her own words against her like that," Hodgins said.

"_I can take care of myself, Booth," she yelled._

"_I know you can but when I tell you to stay back," he said, "I need to trust you that you'll listen to me."_

"_And I need you to trust me that I can take care of myself."_

"_I know you can take care of yourself," he said. "But I can't stay focused on everything going on and stay focused on what you're doing so I can provide adequate backup."_

"I think this is what's finally going to get them together," Angela said as the others looked at her in disbelief. "What I mean is that the sexual tension is so ginormous right now that they have to release it before they blow up like Mt. Vesuvius."

"And we're Pompeii," Cam said as she nodded in agreement.

"_I told you I don't need you to protect me," she yelled._

"_God Damn it Bones," he said. "The guy answered the door with a shotgun cocked and pointed at us and I'll be damned if I lose you because you're too headstrong to trust my gut."_

"_While I admit your gut has been right on occasion," she said, "that doesn't mean whatever you feel is some arbitrary law."_

"_I'm a former military sniper. I've seen more combat that I wish I had," he said. "Why do you think I'm still alive? Because I can recognize when a situation isn't normal, when I'm walking into a trap or ambush."_

"Did anyone else catch what he said about not wanting to lose her?" Angela asked. "That's so romantic."

"_I disarmed him didn't I?" she asked. "Were there any shots fired? No. Were there any casualties? No."_

"Umm, Angela," Hodgins said, "I hope your metaphor isn't completely accurate because unlike Pompeii, we won't get smothered in ashes and I highly doubt the custodial staff will want to clean up after their eruption."

"_Yes you disarmed him," he said. "But in kicking the gun out of his hands, you knocked me off the porch leaving you vulnerable to a second shooter if there was one. You can't remove your backup in a situation like that. I can't have you out in the field with me if I think that you'll act impulsively and get hurt or killed or both of us killed."_

"I don't think we have to worry about that because they're coming out," Angela said.

"What will it take to prove that I don't need you to hover over me like a babe in the woods?" Brennan asked.

"I don't think you understand the severity of the compromised situations you get yourself into," he retorted.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," she said with a coy smile while standing almost chest to chest. "I can take care of myself."

"You're always talking about how you can kick my ass," Booth said. "I don't think you can do it."

"Is that a challenge?" she asked. "Because if it is I won't be held accountable for any injuries you may sustain."

"Yeah, I guess it is a challenge," he said with a nod. "You think you can use your various martial arts on me like I'm some sort of bumbling criminal. I'll have you know that I'm a decorated former Army Ranger. I'm a Special Agent with the FBI. I have been trained in hand to hand combat. I may not be able to pull some ninja kick out of my ass but I'm more than capable of defending myself without a weapon."

"Well then I'm glad it'll be a little bit of a fight," she said. "Because I'd hate to hurt you and I don't plan on dragging it out to stroke your ego."

"I'm not worrying about getting hurt," he said. "I expect you to bring it on like Donkey Kong."

"I don't know what that means."

"I know," he said with his charm smile.

"So when I win," Brennan said, "you have to issue me a gun and treat me like an equal in the field."

"Fine, because it's not going to happen," he said as they were both walking towards the doors of the lab. "But I'll play along anyway. And when I win you have to turn in your hand cannon that you bought at the mall and listen to me when I say stay behind me."

"This I have to see," Angela said as she started following them for a few steps before she stopped.

"Miss Montenegro and Dr. Hodgins," Cam said authoritatively. "What are you working on this afternoon?"

"I just waiting for Brennan to finish the tissue markers so I render a face," Angela said.

"I just started an assay that requires a twelve hour incubation before I can proceed," he said.

"Well then that's settled," Cam said as she pulled off her gloves and lab coat. "Are you two coming?"

"Damn straight," Angela said.

"Does anyone else think this is going down like in _Mr. and Mrs. Smith_ during their foreplay scene where they try and kill each other?" Hodgins asked.

"As Angela said, damn straight," Cam said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I don't own anything. Well maybe the writing but the characters or songs. Nope not a one.

The armada of vehicles en route to the Hoover Building from the Jeffersonian resembled that of funeral procession. It was a funeral of sorts, for the current state of their partnership was going to die. The next incarnation of what the phoenix would look like depended solely on the strength and determination of the combatants, friends, and partners.

There were only two outcomes and both involved bruised egos that neither alpha personality wanted. For as much as they each wanted to win and prove their superiority over the other, there was a sense of dread because of how things will end. Neither of them really wanted to hurt the other, aside from the rare spanking fantasy they individually shared, and both of them refused to back down due to their stubborn natures.

Once parked, all of the people who wanted nothing more than to see this monumental battle started to make their way to the small gymnasium in the back of the building that was used for training simulations.

"I just told Sweets what's going on and he said he'll be right down," Angela said to Cam and Hodgins.

"I called Director Cullen and he said he wouldn't miss this for the world," Cam replied.

As they started filing into the gym, they noticed that there was a steady stream of people entering through side doors all eager to see the renowned scientist lady who most of the agents feared do battle with their golden boy and future director.

Booth had removed his sport coat, tie, button down shirt, shoes, and socks leaving him in his tank top undershirt and his dress pants. Brennan had removed her jacket and her jewelry and her shoes.

They started circling each other, each trying to intimidate the other, when the main door to the gym opened.

"Stop!" Cullen shouted as we walked over the partners. "You can't do this yet." He pointed to a few men and ordered them to unroll the padded mats that were resting against the wall of the gym. "Now before you start, you need rules."

"No," Sweets interjected. "With all due respect Sir, what aspect of their partnership leads you to believe they're going to follow any rules you put on the table? And besides, you know they're not going to kill each other."

"I'm starting to like him," Hodgins said.

"Ok then," Cullen said. "Does that sound reasonable to you two?"

They both nodded having yet to break their eye contact intimidation prefight battle.

"Okay then," Cullen said. "Try not to hurt each other too much. I don't want a reason to have to report this. Let's get it on!"

She immediately took a step forward squatted and tried to sweep his legs with her outstretched leg. He just jumped from one foot to the other clearing her leg with ease as if he were simply jumping rope.

She stood back up and gave him a shocked expression surprised at how agile he truly was. She knew he could move but she had never seen him before move so effortlessly while still in complete control of his body. Then she noticed he hadn't even taken his hands out of his pockets yet.

"You missed," he said with a smirk.

Her face scrunched up and she lunged at him with a flurry of punches and kicks that he deftly blocked using his forearms and shins as shields.

"Remember in _The Matrix_ when Neo and Morpheus are fighting and how fast it all looked," Hodgins asked. "That was nothing compared to what we're seeing here."

She spun on her heel to kick him in the chest but found herself with her back on the mat as he caught her foot and lifted causing her to lose her balance. He quickly took a step back to stay out of her reach.

"What's the matter Booth?" she asked while she returned to her feet. "So far you're only playing defense."

"A wise man once said that a great defense is generally better than a great offense," he retorted with his charm smile.

She quickly changed her plan of attack to submissions. She knew that he would counter any hold she got on him so she figured that she should let herself be countered with a decoy move only to immediately counter him in return.

She reached for his wrist but he quickly grabbed her arms and pulled her into him turning her in the process so he held her in a reverse bear hug with her back against his chest and his hands holding onto her wrists as her arms were crossed over her chest.

He held her there for a few seconds before the potpourri of fragrances of her perfume and girly shower products attacked his nose. He found it deeply intoxicating and tilted his head down to her hair and took a deep inhalation while his eyes fluttered to the back of his head. _'God she smells amazing,'_ he thought.

'_That son of a bitch is smelling my hair,' _she thought. She quickly stomped on his foot which released her from her Booth prison. She grabbed his wrist and started to spin away from him with enough pressure to pull him on his back. She straddled his arm while applying more pressure on his wrist so he would submit.

It didn't take long to realize that when she first straddled his arm for leverage, that his arm was actually quietly resting between her legs. She turned her head back to look at him to see if his pain was enough for him to submit.

She was shocked to see him smiling at her but she regained her focus when he winked at her. She felt him trying to move his body while not putting more pressure on his wrist.

With his free arm he reached up and grabbed the waist of her pants and pulled. He could see that her balance was off enough so he pushed towards her knees with his chest and felt his restrained arm slide between her legs so his elbow was right at her womanly center. He quickly rolled his torso back away from her knees and lifted her over himself so he could place her on her back on the opposite side from where he had been standing.

He rolled to his knees while his unrestrained arm slid behind her neck. He pulled her neck forward while rolling her up from the cradling position he had her in to essentially the tightest ball a person could roll into. He leaned his weight on her upturned legs so she couldn't escape.

"Doesn't that resemble one of the Karma Sutra positions?" Cam asked.

"I have no idea, but Jack, we're going to try it tonight," Angela said to her fiancé.

"Sounds like a plan Stan," he replied with a smile.

"Booth," Cullen said. "You can get off of her now."

"Not yet," Booth replied. "She hasn't submitted yet. I think she's trying to figure out if she can still escape or not."

He looked down at his captured prize and smiled while she continued to struggle. He lifted her up off the ground and stood up while still holding her.

"You know Bones," he said with a smirk, "I can hold you like this for quite awhile. I wouldn't even need to break for eating because I'm sure someone would feed me so I don't need to use my hands. I bet I could even get someone to feed me pie and wouldn't it be a shame if some of it missed my mouth and landed on you."

She grunted in response and struggled mightily try to get him to loosen his grip slightly enough to gain the leverage she would need to break free.

"That sounds like a great idea," he said with his charm smile. "Hey Sweets, do me a favor and go down to the diner and get me a piece of pie will you? I'll be waiting right here."

With that she pinched his arm resulting in a resounding "Ow!" She then started plucking his arm hairs hoping eventually that he'd let her go so she wouldn't have to submit to defeat. Defeat was not something that she could compartmentalize.

"Thanks Bones," he said. "Now I don't need to get my arms waxed."

She pinched him again, "Ow!"

He tightened his grip a little. "I'll tell you what," he said, "I know you're too stubborn to submit and I know realistically one of us will have to go to the bathroom soon so I can't continue holding you in the position. We're only left with one option; a stalemate. I'll agree to let you go if you agree that we can call this a draw and we can think of another way to settle this."

She nodded her consent and he let her unfold and drop gracefully to the ground. She was grateful that she would get a second chance to prove her mettle. Now she just needed a way to prove it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I don't own anything. Well maybe the writing but the characters or songs. Nope not a one.

_She nodded her consent and he let her unfold and drop gracefully to the ground. She was grateful that she would get a second chance to prove her mettle. Now she just needed a way to prove it._

"Booth," she said, "I'm not sure why you offered the draw, but thank you."

He looked over at his partner. "Well realistically, I knew I couldn't hold you forever even though you'd never give up. So once you finally escaped, you'd get right up and start fighting again. I knew I'd be tired from holding you for that much time so you'd have the upper hand. Really, it was more about self preservation than anything else."

She smiled. "So you preemptively decided to call it a draw because you knew I'd kick your ass once I was free again," she said playfully.

"Not to reign on your little victory parade," he said with smirk, "but I didn't have to stand up and carry you around. I could've just leaned on you while I had you pinned to the ground. How long do you think you would've lasted if all of my weight was on you?"

She quickly looked away from his stare while she felt the blush rising to her cheeks. To be honest, she'd never considered that he could've done just that and possibly hurt her in the process. But somehow the thought of him leaning on her with his entire weight, and not in the sparring sense, seemed to be building up speed causing her inner organs to fail while her brain performed a gold medal caliber gymnastics floor routine. Even in her wildest fantasies, she was always on top, always in control. But this realization that it might be pleasurable to submit occasionally was thrilling to say the least.

"I probably wouldn't have lasted long," she said as her breath hitched.

He did his best to recall the names of every Steeler to ever make the Probowl desperately trying to reduce the discomfort that he was experiencing south of the border.

"I could've held you a long time too," he said with a grin. "I have tremendous stamina."

Their eyes locked briefly but they both pulled away as Angela walked up to them.

"So guys," Angela said, "so what's the next round going to be?"

The partners both exhaled from the grateful interruption. Neither was sure what could have happened if they escalated their not so partner like innuendos.

"Surely the FBI has some sort of real life training simulator," Angela offered. "You know, like you walk around and targets pop up and stuff. Like in the movies?"

Brennan's eyes lit up. "That's a great idea. It'll show I can handle myself in real world situations."

"I've already completed that course," Booth said. "Do you want to go up against my existing score or do you want me to compete again?"

"FYI Dr. Brennan," Cullen said, "Booth here actually holds the course record."

"Is that true?" Brennan asked a blushing Booth.

"He actually has nine of the top ten all time scores," Cullen continued. "The one time he didn't set a new record he had his shooting arm tied against his body and that score is number twelve all time."

"I always hit what I'm aiming for," Booth said with a cocky smile.

"So who holds the other top ten score?" Angela asked.

"Agent Sullivan holds the eight of the next ten records," Cullen said.

"So Booth's the alpha and Sully's the beta," Angela whispered into Brennan's ear.

Brennan shot her friend a look that could literally curdle blood. "So given that Booth holds so many of the records; it's highly unlikely that I will beat him."

"I think that if you get within ten points of my score," Booth said, "I'd consider that a tie."

"What score would I have to get to beat you?"

"A perfect score is 300 and I've scored that three times, three others at 299, two at 298, one at 297 and one at 294."

"If you scored a 290," Cullen said, "you would be in the 99th percentile."

"That sounds acceptable to me," Brennan said. "So when can we go?"

"Let's go now and I can explain how it'll work on the way," Booth said.

Moments later, they were in his SUV on the way to Quantico. Booth explained the course was series of rooms that had numerous obstacles to climb over and targets that popped up that she would have to shoot. The guns were essentially flashlights and the bullseyes were photo sensitive to record her shots. He also explained that there were live people that would be jumping in trying to disarm her but that they were wearing padding so she could hit them as hard as she wanted. The others would watch everything through closed circuit cameras to ensure everyone's safety.

Once equipped with her safety glasses and gun and some last minute instructions, she stepped into the first of the series of rooms. It was a poorly lit room that looked like a warehouse with an abundance of debris and plenty of places for bad guys to hide.

She proceeded quickly but cautiously, hitting all ten targets as they popped up. She knew there were also three people waiting in each room that she would have to handcuff. She heard a noise and started stealthily walking towards the sound.

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and lifted her up in a bear hug. She instinctively swung her heel at the man's knee and dropped to her freedom. She spun around and kicked him in the chest. She then handcuffed one wrist to the other ensuring that he had one leg between his arms so he looked like a pretzel.

She went off in search of the other two people she'd have to subdue. The second person didn't put up much of a fight at all but that was only because she came up from behind and swept his legs out from under him and then cuffed him while he was struggling to get to his feet again. She knocked him over and jumped on his chest knocking the wind out of him. She then quickly tied his shoelaces together to keep him immobile.

Just then she was knocked over from behind as the third person got the drop on her. She quickly reached up and pulled his arm as she fell over and used her momentum to cause him to fall near her. She spun up and put her knee on the back of his neck and cuffed one wrist and the looped the cuffs through the other man's cuffs linking them before closing the cuffs on the third man.

With that room complete, she started heading towards the door leading into the next room. As she entered the next room, she grabbed the next set of handcuffs that were waiting for her. She cleared the next three rooms in pretty much the same manner. The only eventful thing was that happened was in one room all three people were waiting for her as soon as she opened the door.

Two of them each grabbed an arm and the third one started to dive shoulder first into her stomach. That poor guy never had a chance as she quickly kicked him in the face. The momentum of the impact knocked her backwards so that the other two men lost their grips. As she landed on her back, she kicked the man on her left in the knee and then grabbed his arm and pulled him down to shield herself from the man on her right. As she stood up she kicked the man on the ground to ensure that he'd stay there and pointed her gun at the third man. She ordered him to handcuff the other two men and then cuff himself. Feeling satisfied that they weren't going to give her any more trouble, she went off in search of her targets.

"So how did I do?" she asked Booth.

"You did great," he said with a smile. "They're tabulating your score. I know you aced the hand to hand part. I'm sure that guy you kicked in the face was glad he was wearing a protective helmet."

"Well I was supposed to treat it like it was real," she said with a grin. "And I'm glad that last guy pretended my gun was real and didn't just shoot a light beam."

"Here comes Cullen with the score."

"Dr. Brennan," he said. "You scored a 288 which is two shy of the agreed number. But on the bright side, you scored better than 98.5 than everyone else who's ever taken the test. You'd be one of our best agents if you joined."

"I'm sorry Bones," Booth said while reaching over to give her a guy hug. She turned away and started walking towards the door. He ran after her but she was already sitting in the passenger seat of his SUV.

"Take me home, please," she said.

"Sure Bones," he replied. He spent the drive looking at her occasionally trying to decipher her expression. Once he parked in front of her building he said, "I know you're very competitive but I had no idea you were this much of a sore loser."

"I'm not a sore loser," she retorted. "I'm a bad loser. I don't like losing."

"I know," he said as he flashed his charm smile. "But I'm a gracious winner and I've got something in mind to make you feel better. Let's go in and I'll tell you what I'm going to do."

They entered her apartment and she stood in front of him with a curious look on her face.

"Since you got a 288, I'll just round that up to 290," he said, "I am more than satisfied that you can handle yourself when we're out in the field. I have a proposition for you. I will issue you a gun on one condition."

"What's that?" she asked as she inched closer to him.

"That you kiss me."

"Why do you want me to kiss you?"

"Well to be honest," he said, "watching you kick some ass so shortly after we were tangled up together was a major turn on."

"For how many steamboats?" she asked as her grin widened and she still inched closer.

"There won't be any steamboats," he said.

"So how will we know when to stop?"

"We can stop when our lips are tired," he said as he waggled his eyebrows.

"I haven't come down from my adrenaline high yet so that might be awhile," she said as she grabbed his lapels.

"I told you earlier," he said as he leaned his head forward, "I have tremendous stamina."


End file.
